The Doctor
'"The Doctor" (Em português, "O Doutor")' foi o primeiro pseudônimo de um Time Lord Renegado de Gallifrey que viaja pelo espaço e tempo com vários companheiros em sua obsoleta e "emprestada" TARDIS Tipo 40. Ele é o "grande defensor" do universo, tendo salvado o cosmos milhares de vezes ao longo de sua vida, virando uma grande lenda através do universo. Embora um verdadeiro crente em resoluções não violentas de conflitos, ele era, quando absolutamente necessário, um grande guerreiro. De fato, algumas civilizações do universo (Ex. os habitantes das Florestas Gama) traduziram a palavra Doctor (Doutor) para "guerreiro", ''(TV: A Good Man Goes to War) enquanto outros o viam como um benfeitor compassivo, digno de sua admiração e compaixão. (TV: Last of the Time Lords, The Wedding of River Song). HartnellHeadOn.jpg|1° Doctor TwoLooksLeftEOTD.jpg|2° Doctor ThreeChinRubCOA.jpg|3° Doctor FourLooksLeftFOE.jpg|4° Doctor FiveHeroShotEnlightenment.jpg|5° Doctor SixthDoctor1.jpg|6° Doctor SevenLeftLookingSN.jpg|7° Doctor McGannLooksLeft.jpg|8° Doctor Pensieve doc nine.jpg|9° Doctor TenSpecsProfileSITL.jpg|10° Doctor ElevenSomberVOTD.jpg|11° Doctor Apesar de ter salvo milhões em suas viagens, ele foi, indiscutivelmente, responsável por milhares de mortes no final da Última Grande Guerra do Tempo.'' (TV:Dalek)'' Ele foi praticamente o único Senhor do Tempo sobrevivente do grande conflito com os Daleks, em grande parte porque ele determinou a destruição de ambas as raças. (TV: The End of Time) No entanto, os Daleks voltam apesar de suas ações. (TV: The Parting of the Ways, Doomsday, Daleks in Manhattan, The Stolen Earth, Victory of the Daleks) Desde os últimos anos de sua Primeira Encarnação em diante, ele teve uma grande afinidade para com a Terra e a raça humana, (TV: An Unearthly Child, ÁUDIO: Summer, The Haunting of Thomas Brewster) escolhendo-a como o lugar de seu exílio durante a maior parte de sua Terceira Encarnação, (TV: Spearhead from Space - The Three Doctors) e ainda dono de uma propriedade em Kent (condado na Inglaterra). Ele tem preferência pela Grã-Bretanha já que é um local frequentemente visitado, tendo levado a maioria de seus companheiros lá. (TV: An Unearthly Child, Spearhead from Space, The Time Monster, Rose, Smith and Jones, Partners in Crime, etc.) Mesmo antes da destruição de Gallifrey, o Doutor passou muito mais tempo na Terra do que em sua terra natal. Nome O nome verdadeiro do Doutor continua desconhecido para todos menos para algumas poucas pessoas, como Samantha Jones, River Song e possivelmente Clara Oswald. (PROSA: Vanderdeken's Children, TV: Forest of the Dead, Journey to the Centre of the TARDIS) Seu nome verdadeiro não é utilizado pelos Senhores do Tempo, mesmo em ambientes formais de julgamentos legais. (TV: The War Games, The Trial of a Time Lord, The End of Time) De acordo com o Mestre, ele escolheu este nome de acordo com um costume Gallifrenyano de sua constante necessidade de tornar as pessoas melhores. (TV: The Sound of Drums) O título de "Doutor" não é indevido, já que ele possui um ou mais doutorados de algum tipo. (TV: The Armageddon Factor, The God Complex) Ele também estudou formalmente a medicina da terra, pelo menos no Século 19, (TV: The Moonbase) e freqüentemente exibiu conhecimento médico (TV: The Ark, Frontios, The Empty Child, New Earth, The Time of Angels, The Curse of the Black Spot entre outros.) Também, algumas versões de sua chave de fenda sônica realizaram exames médicos e curaram ferimentos leves. Ele mostrou conhecimentos sobre como ajudar alguém jogado por uma explosão à se recuperar rapidamente. (TV: Remembrance of the Daleks) Embora sua Primeira Encarnação haver afirmado que não era um Doutor de medicina, (TV:Mighty Kublai Khan) e suas terceiras e décimas encarnações terem dito que eram doutores de "tudo", (TV: Spearhead from Space, Utopia) foi em sua décima primeira encarnação que ele disse ter doutorados pelo menos em Medicina e em fabricação de queijos. (TV: The God Complex) De acordo com os videntes de Pompéia, seu nome está escrito nas estrelas da Cascata de Medusa. (TV:The Fires of Pompeii) Isto foi, pelo menos metaforicamente verdade, pois foi aqui que Davros "nomeou" ele como o destruidor de mundos. (TV: Journey's End) Os membros de uma raça não identificada de seres pan-dimensionais souberam em um ponto, o verdadeiro nome do Doctor. (ÁUDIO: The Last Voyage) Em um relato, ele havia adotado o apelido depois de seu primeiro contato com os humanos. Colonos da colônia médica/penal de Iwa começaram a chamá-lo de "doutor" após a sua chegada. Ele não conseguiu corrigi-los. Depois que deixou o planeta, "The Doctor" simplesmente manteve o nome que tinha sido dado pelos seres humanos. (PROSA: Frayed) Contrariando isso, no entanto, ele responde ao nome de "Doctor" antes de roubar sua TARDIS em Gallifrey. (TV: The Name of the Doctor) River Song acreditava que o Doctor havia influenciado a etimologia do substantivo "doutor", e foi, em várias línguas, a fonte original da palavra. (TV: A Good Man Goes to War) De acordo com Dorium Maldovar e o Silêncio, a questão mais antiga e mais perigosa do universo era "Doctor Who?" (br:"Que Doutor?" ou "Doutor Quem?"). O verdadeiro nome do Doctor era, aparentemente, a resposta, que poderia ser usada para abrir o túmulo em Trenzalore. Dorium diz que o Doctor vem fugindo dessa pergunta a sua vida toda. De acordo com o Silêncio, "o silêncio cairá quando a pergunta for feita," por que se respondida, a timeline do Doctor pode ser acessada e corrompida, levando a destruição do universo, revertendo todas as vezes que o Doctor já o salvou. (TV: The Name of the Doctor, The Wedding of River Song) Em algum ponto River Song aprende o nome dele, mas o Doctor afirma que só existe uma única razão pela qual ele teria revelado. (TV: Forest of the Dead) Clara Oswald vê o nome do Doctor em um livro na biblioteca da TARDIS sobre a Guerra do Tempo, mas thumb|Livro encontrado por Clara na TARDIS.posteriormente perdeu a informação quando o tempo é revertido.'' (TV: Journey to the Centre of the TARDIS)'' Suas memórias foram restauradas, pelo menos parcialmente, em Trenzalore, porém se ela se lembra do nome dele é desconhecido. (TV: The Name of the Doctor) ''O Sétimo Doctor menciona para Trevor Sigma que seu apelido na faculdade era Theta Sigma. ''(TV: The Happiness Patrol) Seu colega Drax chamou ele por esse apelido. (TV: The Armageddon Factor) Idade A idade do Doctor é motivo de grande confusão, em grande parte causada por suas próprias declarações. O Segundo Doctor uma vez declarou ter 450 anos em idade da terra (TV: The Tomb of the Cybermen). Em duas ocasiões separadas, o Terceiro Doctor deu a entender que ele pode ter milhares de anos. (TV: Doctor Who and the Silurians , The Mind of Evil). Imediatamente após sua sexta regeneração, o Sétimo Doctor disse que tinha 953 anos. (TV: Time and the Rani) O Décimo Doctor mais tarde declarou ter 903 (TV: Voyage of the Damned) e em The End of Time (br:O Fim do Tempo) ele tinha 906. A décima primeira encarnação do Doctor disse mais tarde aos Ponds que tinha 1200 anos (TV: A Town Called Mercy), mas depois diz à Clara Oswald que tinha 1000 anos. (TV: The Bells of Saint John) Romana I, uma vez pegou ele "arredondando" sua idade, (TV: The Ribos Operation). Família Antes da Guerra do Tempo As relações familiares do Doctor são vagas na melhor maneira de dizer. De acordo com um relato, o Doctor é um dos quarenta e cinco primos criados pelo Loom da Casa de Lungbarrow em Gallifrey. Quando a Casa o deserdou, ele disse que tinha "outras famílias". (PROSA: Lungbarrow) Entretanto, o Oitavo Doctor uma vez deu a entender que ele havia nascido de uma mãe humana. (FILME:Doctor Who) De acordo com alguns relatos, o pai do Doctor era um Time Lord Renegado chamado Ulysses e sua mãe era um ser humano do final do século 19, Penelope Gate. (PROSA: The Infinity Doctors, The Gallifrey Chronicles) O Oitavo Doctor disse à Grace Holloway que ele tinha um pai. (TV: Doctor Who) ''O Décimo Doctor disse à Sally Sparrow que ele teve vários casamentos, ''(TV: Blink) e disse à Ood Sigma que um deles foi com Elizabeth I. (TV: The End of Time) Uma encarnação anterior foi também casada, (PROSA: Cold Fusion) provavelmente com Patience. (PROSA: The Infinity Doctors) Um irmão seu foi Irving Braxiatel. (PROSA: Tears of the Oracle) O Doctor, em suas próprias palavras, foi "um pai". (TV: Fear Her) Estas crianças eram "filhos, filhas, ou ambos." (PROSA: The Eleventh Tiger) Ele tinha pelo menos uma neta, Susan Foreman, (TV: An Unearthly Child) e outros dois, John e Gillian. (HQ: The Klepton Parasites) Em algum ponto, o Doctor se tornou o pai adotivo de uma Time Lord fêmea chamada Miranda Dawkins, a qual o Oitavo Doctor cuidou até meados de sua adolescência. (PROSA: Father Time) Miranda depois deu luz a uma filha, Zezanne, e morreu em quanto tentava proteger o Doctor. (PROSA: Sometime Never...) O Doctor também teve um bisneto chamado Alex, filho de Susan e David Campbell. (ÁUDIO: An Earthly Child) Alex foi com o Oitavo Doctor em vária aventuras e viajou pela Terra com Lucie Miller. Ambos foram mortos pelo os Daleks. (ÁUDIO: Lucie Miller, To the Death) Susan e David também adotaram crianças, Barbara, Ian e David (PROSA: Legacy of the Daleks). Isso significa que o Doctor foi um Bisavô tanto de bisnetos adotivos quanto biológicos. Quando Dr Constantine disse que costumava ser um pai e um avô antes da guerra o Nono Doctor disse que costumava também, implicando que toda sua família havia sido perdida. (TV: The Empty Child) Alguns poder até terem sido mortos pela sua mão na conclusão da Guerra do Tempo. (TV: The End of Time) Após a Guerra do Tempo Material genético do Doctor em sua Décima Encarnação foi usado para a criação de uma filha, Jenny. Embora rejeitando ela, ele depois considera Jenny como sua filha, e a convida para viajar com ele na TARDIS. Mas antes de poder se juntar a ele, Jenny é baleada. O Doctor acreditou que ela tivesse morrido, mas sem que ele soubesse, ela sofreu uma "regeneração parcial" após a partida dele e sobreviveu, então ela mesma parte em uma vida de aventuras. (TV: The Doctor's Daughter) Quando a Terra foi realocada para a Cascata de Medusa, um clone do Doctor foi criado. Este clone, mais tarde, foi exilado pelo Décimo Doctor para o Mundo do Pete. Tecnicamente, o clone poderia ser considerado como um "parente" do Doctor. Também, Sarah Jane se refere as companheiros do Doctor dizendo: "Você age como um homem tão solitário, mas na verdade tem a maior família na Terra". (TV: Journey's End) O Décimo Primeiro Doctor casa-se com River Song, fazendo de Amy Pond e Rory Williams, sua sogra e sogro, respectivamente. (TV: The Wedding of River Song) Casamentos O Primeiro Doctor foi acidentalmente noivo de Cameca no Século 15. (TV: The Aztecs) Depois de Gallifrey ser destruída na Segunda Guerra no Céu, o Oitavo Doctor casou-se com Scarlette de maneira a se fixar de modo cerimonial à Terra. (PROSA: The Adventuress of Henrietta Street) Durante um encontro com Ood Sigma, o Décimo Doctor, declarou ter se casado com Elizabeth I, uma decisão que não terminou bem e a fez o declarar como inimigo. (TV: The Shakespeare Code, The End of Time, The Beast Below, The Wedding of River Song) ''Estes não parecem ser os únicos casamentos do Doctor, já que ele diz a Sally Sparrow que por isso tem "confusões em casamentos, especialmente os meus". ''(TV: Blink) Em sua décima primeira encarnação, o Doctor acidentalmente se torna noivo de Marilyn Monroe e se casa com ela na mesma noite, no que mais tarde ele declara não ser uma capela de verdade. (TV: A Christmas Carol) River Song muitas vezes, deu a entender que ela e o Doctor tiveram relações físicas em algum lugar do passado dela e do futuro dele, relativo ao encontro do 11° Doctor com o Silêncio. (TV: Silence in the Library / Forest of the Dead, The Time of Angels / Flesh and Stone, The Pandorica Opens / The Big Bang, Day of the Moon) Uma versão "Teselecta" do 11º Doctor, com ele escondido dentro, casou-se com River em uma timeline alternativa, pouco antes de sua "morte". Mais tarde, em suas respectivas timelines, eles conversaram, se considerando eles mesmos como marido e mulher. (TV: The Wedding of River Song, The Angels Take Manhattan, The Name of the Doctor) Categoria:Personagens